A New Beginning, A New Body
by RodeoRogue
Summary: Takes place at the very end scene of the movie. Please read. : It will be a one-shot if no one wants it to continue, but it will otherwise become a story. More details inside, couldn't decide on the genres so don't rely on them :P
1. Changing Vessels

**YAY, my first Avatar fanfiction! Ever since I saw the movie at the beginning of Winter Break, I've been tossing and turning in my sleep trying to think of a way to write a fanfiction about it. This may just turn out to a one-shot, unless of course it gets a ton of awesome feedback. It all depends on you all reading it. :) But without further adieu, I give you my first writings on the most amazing story I have ever heard or seen!**

**It takes place at the events of the very end of the movie, by the way.**

As much as he believed in a good outcome, Jake was nervous. He watched Grace make an attempt the same goal, and fail. _But her wounds were too severe_, he continued to tell himself. Taking a few breaths, he listened to the world around him. At first, he could hear the sounds of the forest; the flutter of wings, the sound of rustling bushes and the wind through the trees. But it was soon drowned out by the chanting song of the people around him. Not just people, _Na'vi._ Jake closed his eyes and waited.

The myriad of voices joining together became the background. As he lay at the base of the Tree of Souls, he felt a pressure on the back of his neck. It wasn't painful or intrusive, but gentle and warm. The feeling it brought enveloped his entire body. And as frail and broken as it was, the numbing pleasure radiating from his spine made him feel whole once more, even if it was only for a second.

The sound of The People's prayer song became quieter and more distant, turning into an exaggerated echo rebounding throughout Jake's brain. He felt his control over his own body dwindling as he became aware that his soul was leaving—to where, he couldn't be certain. The sounds and smells of the outside world soon became nothing but a memory.

Darkness engulfed him, and he couldn't see, hear, or touch anything. It was like his senses had been turned off. The relentless dark made him fall into fear; he frantically reached out for something, _anything,_ to prove to himself that he wasn't lost in vertigo. He tried to retreat within his mind, away from the darkness, but nothing changed. When you have a body, your soul and mind can leave that body, if only for a short while. But when there is no longer a vessel, there is nowhere to go. Jake realized that, and, for the first time in his life, he was truly alone.

But as soon as he grasped that, he was bombarded with a thousand different sensations. He sensed other entities around him, those of the plants and the earth and the deceased. He relished in the feeling of being one with everything around him. Each individual essence was represented by a spark of light. They came in different colors, pulsing in the darkness around him. He heard whispers in languages he couldn't decipher, but somehow knew their exact meaning.

Jake was no longer a soul living in the world, but through it. He was a part of everything that lived, a part of Eywa.

But this experience was ephemeral as well. He noticed that the lights were fading away from him. He was grudgingly pulled along by an unseen force, away from the oneness and clarity of the realm of souls.

Jake's mind slowly drifted back into focus, and was greeted once more by the chanted prayer of the Omatikaya. He became aware of his body, lying on the soft ground under the dangling branches of the Tree of Souls. For a brief moment, he still felt connected to the void he had just left behind. But it was fading away, directly beyond his grasp. He reached out with his mind, but it was in vain. He had no choice but to stay by himself in this body was forced into.

His mind no longer felt like only half of it was there. He didn't feel split into two places, two bodies. It was strange after all that time spent in link chambers. The bodies he had inhabited had always been well rested, but his mind was never allowed a break. While one body rested, the other was active. And as soon as he left that one, the other would be active until he switched once more. Now, he felt at peace with one body and mind.

"Did it work?" He heard a female voice ask above him. _Neytiri._ He immediately knew who it was, and just knowing that she was near him made him happy. He blinked his eyes open to her leaning over him, staring with a concerned expression at him. A smile spread across her face as she saw his eyes open. "Jake?" She said, her accented voice resonated through his mind.

"_I see you,"_ Jake told her in a hoarse voice, returning the smile.

"_I see you,"_ Neytiri replied. She leaned back, allowing Jake to sit up.

He put one hand to his forehead, massaging his temple with his palm. Once he was sitting up, he stared down at his hands. He turned them over and over, examining them as if seeing them for the first time. He looked down at his legs, kneading his heels into the soft earth. He almost laughed out loud at the sensation. His whole self was now in his true form.

Even before he had become an Avatar driver, he had been a restless spirit in a broken body. When he had woken up in the hospital and learned that he wouldn't walk unless he could pay up, his life was shattered. He had grown tired of the world around him, and his anger and regret only intensified with the passing of his brother.

The Na'vi had shown him how to live, and realized that he never had before. And now they had given him the ultimate gift—life. Jake turned his eyes out to the crowd congregated around the Tree of Souls. They sat in silent rows, staring up at him with expectant eyes. He stood up and faced them, suddenly feeling awkward when nothing changed. But he felt someone approach and stand next to him, and a four-fingered hand weaved itself into his. His stage fright left him and he glanced over at Neytiri, his eyes asking her for guidance.

Before she could give him an answer, Mo'at began to speak to the crowd. Her vibrant attitude and explosive gestures could only mean that what she was saying was either very good or very bad. Jake hoped it was the first. Although he could not fully understand her formal speech, he didn't worry because he could ask Neytiri later on.

When the Tsahik finished speaking, the clan stood up and erupted into cheers. Their voices rang and echoed through the mountains. Jake couldn't help but smile and squeeze Neytiri's hand tighter. She did the same, and wound her tail around his.

Mo'at turned away from the rest of the clan, and changed to speaking English for Jake to understand. "Though we have experienced great sorrow because of you, Jakesully, what you did to redeem yourself means more to The People. There will be great celebrations in your honor, but do not forget all that has happened." Mo'at's hard expression turned to one of happiness, and maybe even pride, as she glanced between Jake and her daughter. Then she stepped away from the Tree of Souls and joined the rest of the clan, which was, by that time, preparing a gracious feast.

Neytiri began to follow her mother, but Jake didn't move. She was holding his hand still, and their arms spanned the distance between them. Neytiri looked at him, confused. "Come, we should join the celebrations."

Jake paused, as if searching for something to say. His eyes held a glimmer of sorrow that only his mate noticed. "There's just… something I need to do first." He glanced over his shoulder at his lifeless human shell.

Neytiri followed his gaze and nodded. "I will wait for you." She said, and let go of his hand. As much as she wanted to be with him, and help him, she knew that it was something he needed to do on his own.

Jake smiled appreciatively, but the gesture never reached his golden eyes. He turned his back to his own party and knelt beside the pale frame that was engulfed by the roots of the tree. Cautiously, he stretched out a hand to the body. Before he even touched it, he pulled back slightly. _Come on, Jake, _his inner marine goaded him. Narrowing his eyes and blocking out his emotions, like he was trained to do, he scooped up the frail, broken form into his new arms. He carried it around the Tree of Souls, his feet making no noise on the ground.

He found an alcove beneath the roots of the tree and gingerly set his old body in it. He stayed crouched there for a moment, staring in disbelief. Normally, the only time someone saw their own face, it was in a mirror, or a picture. To view yourself from an outside perspective was a strange experience, as Jake was loath to find out. He found it hard to believe that the small, pale, fragile body lying in front of him had ever served him.

He stood up, disgust with himself rising like bile in his throat. He was just about to turn away when an Atokirina drifted down from the sky, grazing the tip of his nose. He stopped, following it with his gaze as it came to rest of the shoulder of the old Jake Sully. He grinned, sending a thankful prayer out to Eywa in his mind.

Jake returned to celebrations, where a feast had already been set out. The clan sat around the enormous display of fruits and cooked meats. There were bowls of assorted berries and such placed near enough to everyone so that they never had to pass anything, while the prepared carcasses of the day's hunt was set out like art. Neytiri found him and returned to his side, welcoming the arm he put over her shoulders. They sat next to Mo'at at the head of the presented feast. Jake spent the rest of the night reveling in the company of his newfound family, content that he would spend the rest of his life in a place he was truly meant to be.

**Alrighty then! Like I said before, this will be continued if it gets good feeback! I promise. But if nobody likes it, what's the use? Please tell me what you think! :)**


	2. The Hunt

**WOW! I was not prepared for how many awesome reviews I got! You guys are amazing! I had no idea it would be this popular. So, as promised, I am continuing the story. I have been working on a rough plot line for it, so I'm pretty sure I know where this is headed. Once again, thank you for the awesome reviews, they made my day. :) I worked really hard to get this chapter up today, but I'm still afraid it won't be as ridiculously descriptive as the first chapter. I hope it's still okay.**

**One more thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter: English will be in regular font and Na'vi will be in Italics. So, enjoy!**

He wasn't sure how he got there, but Jake ended up lying on the soft ground, somewhere in the forest. He knew it was only a short distance from the camp, but, with Neytiri curled up next to him, he felt like they were the only two people for miles. They were resting at the edge of a clearing, under the cover of the trees but still able to see the sky. It was a brilliant indigo in the background, but what took up most of his attention was the giant planet and other moons neighboring Pandora. The swirling gas giant demanded the notice of anyone who gazed at the sky, leaving only corners of the expansive universe to see.

As tired as Jake was, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. His eyelids were as heavy as lead, sleep threatening to take him at any moment. It was most likely because he had had one sip too many of the potent drink that was served at the celebration. It was only used for special occasions, and now he understood why.

But despite the intoxication, a small part of him was ill at ease. He was afraid of falling asleep, for every time he had fallen asleep in one body, he awoke in another. Of course, burying his own human shell had finalized in his brain that it wouldn't happen ever again, but habit was trying to convince him otherwise.

He glanced down at Neytiri, who was nestled under his arm, one arm draped over his broad chest. Her eyes were closed, and she had a peaceful expression on her face, almost smiling at what she saw in her dreams. Their breathing was in sync, and this helped Jake relax. "Neytiri?" He whispered, barely audible to even himself.

Her ear twitched, but she was otherwise unresponsive. Jake tried again. "Are you asleep?" He asked, watching her.

"Not anymore…" She mumbled in English, shifting so that she could look up at him. Her eyes were still half-closed with fatigue, but they were alight with sudden worry. The bioluminescent freckles decorating her face and body glowed softly. She frowned. "What troubles you?"

Jake sighed, looking away from Neytiri's eyes. She probably already knew the cause of his anxiety, but wanted him to say it. They both knew how she hated it when he blocked his emotions from everyone, including himself. He was one of The People now, fully, and emotion was an important part of that life.

"I'm afraid that… I won't be here when I wake up..." He met her stare once more. He knew that she understood. When she said nothing, he continued, "… that I'll be in my old body again…" He admitted. "… away from you." He finished his statement.

Neytiri couldn't stop the flow of adoration she felt at his last comment. Every time he said something like that, a strange feeling rose up within her. It made her weak, but she enjoyed the sensation. Just being around him, knowing he was near, was like nothing she had ever known.

Realizing that she hadn't answered him yet, she said, "That life is gone now. I can't imagine what it's like, being split between two bodies, but I do know it won't happen again. Eywa granted you your request." She tried to assuage his fear by assurance. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to trace light circles on his chest with her fingers. "Try to sleep," she told him quietly.

She felt him kiss her forehead, before his head fell back and his tense muscles finally began to relax. She felt his breathing begin to slow, until his chest was rising and falling rhythmically under her hand. Neytiri knew he was now dead to the world, and closed her own eyes, waiting for sleep to find her as well. It wasn't long before they were both slumbering undisturbed, but still holding onto each other.

Remarkably, Jake woke up on his own. He was surprised that Neytiri had not forced him awake much earlier. He blinked his eyes repeatedly at the bright light streaming down, putting a hand up to stop the harsh rays from blinding him. Around him, the forest was already stirring. He heard the distant calls of some of the animals, vaguely knowing which species was making them. The bushes rustled here and there. He listened, content, to the low gurgle of a nearby stream.

He stretched and reclined on his elbows, gazing into the forest lazily as his mind awoke. Then he realized that he was alone. He jumped up, looking around. His ears pointed up, open for any out of place sound. "Neytiri?" He called out, cautiously following the narrow trail they had used to get to the clearing. He walked the trail, keeping his eyes and ears open.

"_Up here,"_ a voice called down to him from the trees. Jake searched the trees around him, and found her crouching on a branch a few feet above his head, her tail swaying back and forth playfully. She grinned at him, and Jake was once more taken aback by how beautiful she was. Her wide, almond-shaped eyes were shining brightly with amusement.

Jake leapt into the air, grabbing a vine hanging down from one of the higher branches. He curled it around his foot and began to climb, only jumping off when he could reach the wide branch that his mate was resting on. It was one of the many ways the Na'vi traversed the forest. As soon as Jake had regained his balance on the wooden aerial path, Neytiri began to jog along the center of it. Jake followed without question.

They ran in relative silence. Jake no longer got winded on the runs through the dense forest, he had conditioned himself out of that in his avatar body under Neytiri's instruction. So he had no trouble keeping pace with her. It was a brief run, though, as the trees began to thin, giving way to the open canyon where the Tree of Souls rested.

The sight was stunning; the Tree of Souls situated under a wooden rib-like structure, surrounded by levitating mountains and dense, uninterrupted wildlife. It would be even more beautiful, if it weren't for the debris and wreckage from the Sky People. Their hulking ship loomed over the sacred place, a massive heap of shrapnel and charred metal. The Tawtute had marred the planet badly, but not so bad that it would not heal with time.

The sight of the Omatikaya clan camped in the area saddened Jake. He cared for them, and he knew that it was his fault that they were in this situation. Even from a distance, he could discern the sick and injured from the ones taking care of them, and he was sickened by himself.

Neytiri grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers between his, snapping his attention back to the present. "Don't dwell on the past, Jake," she told him softly, then pulled him forward with her as she walked the rest of the distance to their clan's camp, letting him wonder how she always knew his thoughts.

As they approached, Jake was greeted by most of the people he passed with the traditional greeting. He heard some mutter Toruk Mak Tao as he walked by them. He smirked as his sudden popularity and sauntered through the camp, puffing out his chest. Once they reached the Tree of Souls, Neytiri ceased her walking, stopping Jake with her. She let go of his hand and faced him, smirking. "You walk around like a pompous idiot," she told him, tapping his cheek lightheartedly.

He grinned, and was about to say something back, but Mo'at appeared from within the draping vines of the Tree of Souls. She seemed pleased to see them, but grim all the same. "You slept the morning away," She chided them in English. But then she switched back to her native speech, and said, _"We have rejoiced for your rebirth, Jakesully, but now it is time to take care of your people."_

"_Yes, Tsahik."_ He dipped his head in agreement.

"_The People need guidance, but we are once again at a loss for a clan leader."_ Mo'at continued, her voice turning sad.

"_What do you mean, Mother?" _Neytiri inquired, obviously as confused as Jake. Jake was looking at Mo'at warily; he already knew where she was taking this.

Mo'at turned to her daughter, and with a grief-stricken expression, she said, _"Tsu'tey's body was found while we were searching for the rest of our warriors. He was buried this morning."_

Neytiri didn't stop the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks. Though he was not her mate, they had still been close, growing and learning together. They had usually accompanied each other on hunts, as well, so she was not ashamed to shed tears for him.

Jake saw Neytiri begin to cry, and wasn't sure of what he should do at first. Then he tentatively wrapped one arm around her. She leaned into him and wrapped her tail around his, which was a comforting gesture.

Jake's beginning with Tsu'tey had been a turbulent one, with plenty of fights and ridicule coming from both parties. All of it had boiled up to when they had physically fought one another after Jake had mated with Neytiri. But he had earned the respect of the warrior chief by taming a Toruk, and the two had gone into battle as brothers. So, even if he didn't feel the absence as greatly as Neytiri, he still hung his head and sent a prayer to Tsu'tey.

Mo'at stood quietly, letting her daughter mourn the loss—everyone else had earlier that morning. But she had to return her to the task now at hand. _"Today we will choose a new olo'eyktan."_ She cast her stare over Jake, who stared back at her, waiting for what he knew she was going to tell him. _"You will the obvious choice, but we mustn't choose you without thought. Not that you haven't proven yourself many times over, but tradition stills stands. Both of you, make sure you are back here by nightfall."_

That is what Jake gathered from what his rudimentary language skills pieced together. He knew that he was the most likely choice. He was Toruk Mak Tao, the mate of the future Tsahik, and had ended The Time of Great Sorrow. But he was wary of becoming leader. Of course he had led before, but only small groups, and only passing orders on from a superior.

The only true leadership he had ever experienced was in the battle against the Tawtute. But that was in war. Becoming Olo'eyktan meant leading an entire clan of people through life, not death. The two were not very similar.

Neytiri had dried the tears from her eyes, and looked up at Jake. Without words, he could understand what she told him just through glances. He knew that she believed in him, more so than even he did. But he still wasn't at ease with the idea.

Jake bent his head down and planted a kiss on Neytiri's lips. She kissed him back briefly, but pulled away. He grinned, knowing that she was uneasy about public displays of affection more serious than holding hands, or a rare hug. He, on the other hand, was not. Neytiri saw his expression and frowned. _"Skxawng,"_ she cursed, and, though she sounded almost serious, her cheeks blushing told him otherwise.

As much as Jake and Neytiri wanted to spend the rest of the day together, there were things that needed to be done. Neytiri accompanied her mother as she blessed the dead and tended to the wounded.

Jake, on the other hand, had not been given any instruction or task, and was left to wander desultorily through the camp. He received more formal greetings and whispered admirations, but no one asked him for help with anything.

"Toruk Mak Tao!" He heard someone shout. Jake spun around to find the speaker. It was Tsteu, a hunter he had befriended in his early days with the Omatikaya. He had taught Jake much. Jake smiled at his friend, using the traditional greeting when he approached.

Tsteu was tall, even by Na'vi standards. He looked down on most of the Clan, only rivaled by Jake, who was still a couple inches shorter. He had his hair styled in the traditional fashion, a long, braided mo-hawk. He wore his bow across his back and his knife slung across his chest.

"_I see you," _Tsteu replied, returning the acknowledgement. Tsteu then switched to English, to make it easier for his friend to understand. "How are you, Brother?"

"I am well, Tsteu, and hope you are the same." Jake answered.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany Pey'lal and I on a hunt. If there are more important jobs, then—"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jake said, cutting him off. He grabbed his friend's shoulder and said, "Of course I'll come."

Tsteu grinned and nodded, leading the way to the edge of the camp. Jake saw Pey'lal with her ikran, waiting for them to arrive. Once there, he and Tsteu called for their own flying mounts. The two ikran spiraled down towards them from the cliff side. Jake's ikran, which he had named Ralu, nudged his chest. He patted its forehead before forming the tsa'helu with it.

Flying with Ralu was one of Jake's favorite things to do. Once he formed tsa'helu, he could see, hear, and smell everything that Ralu could see, hear, and smell. They were open to each other's minds. And, despite what the Tawtute had thought of Pandora's creatures, they were very intelligent. The only difference Jake could find with his mind and Ralu's was that it was more instinctual and primal. But ikran understood much, and they, too, could see through their partner's eyes.

Jake swung himself into Ralu's saddle, and told him to take flight. His companion easily obliged, snapping out his wings and beating them furiously to gain altitude. He could hear the wing beats of the other two ikran following him. Ralu leveled out over the forest canopy, his sharp eyes taking in every detail and passing it on to Jake.

"_Where are we going, Tsteu?"_ Jake called over the wind, hoping the hunter heard him.

"_Not far, we must be back for the election of the olo'ektan."_ Pey'lal answered him instead. She looked at him harshly, scrutinizing every bit of him.

They flew side by side, with Jake in the center. He reveled in the joy of the warm wind rushing past his face and whistling in his tapered ears. He would always have trouble riding a pa'li, but flying with Ralu was something he had picked up immediately. It was something that he didn't need to be taught—something that Neytiri never needed to whack him on the head for.

Pey'lal began to descend without a word, and Jake grudgingly followed suit. He had never gotten along well with the huntress. Her gruff manner and harsh eyes had grated on his nerves since his first experiences with the Na'vi. The only thing keeping his temper in check was his level-headed best friend. Tsteu was the one who had calmed Jake enough to keep him from killing Tsu'tey when they had first met.

Pey'lal led the way through a gap in the thick carpet of green foliage under them. Their ikran tucked in their wings and weaved through the trees. Before long, Ralu screeched, alerting Jake to the small herd of yarek in front of them. Pey'lal let out a sharp ululation, causing the animals to bolt.

They chased and herded the yarek for a few minutes, before they were flushed out of the dense jungle and into a clearing that was big enough for the three ikran to spread out their wings. All three hunters had their bows already armed. Pey'lal was first to shoot. She drew back the tight string of her bow until the feathers of the arrow brushed her cheek. With uncanny accuracy, she let the arrow fly, hitting its mark with the flawless precision that only a Na'vi hunter could possess. One yarek, a young male, tumbled down as its comrades continued past it. It cried out in pain. Pey'lal's ikran dove to the ground, and she jumped off quickly, rushing to the dying animal's side. She mumbled a prayer and sent the animal to Eywa.

Jake and Tsteu picked their targets from the group. They were reaching the end of the clearing; the hunters would have to act fast. Tsteu and Jake both drew back their bowstrings and let the arrows soar through the air. They both reached their destination, which happened to be the same yarek.

The two hunters glanced at each other before diving to the ground just as Pey'lal had. Tsteu landed after Jake, so he stood by as Jake performed the prayer and ended the beast's suffering.

"_A successful hunt, Brothers,"_ Pey'lal told them as she remounted her ikran. Her kill was draped over the back of her saddle. Without waiting for the male hunters, she took off into the sky, disappearing above the trees.

Jake glared after her, but then shrugged and turned back to their own kill. _"Do you want to carry it back?"_ He asked Tsteu, who shrugged.

"_I will if you wish me too,"_ he replied, binding the animal's legs together. Jake rolled his eyes. It was a bit of a nuisance when almost everyone he interacted with only wanted to abide by his wishes. He knew that he was important, but he didn't think he deserved special treatment.

"I will," Jake told Tsteu in English. He hoisted the yarek over his shoulder and situated it at the back of his saddle, tying it down. He then formed tsa'helu with Ralu and climbed onto his back. Unlike Pey'lal, he waited until his companion was also ready to leave. They took to the sky, their ikran coasting through the air swiftly. Jake contemplated his question before he asked, but he did finally speak up. "Why did you invite Pey'lal?"

Tsteu answered his harsh tone calmly, as usual. _"I wished to spend time with her. I already told you why. And I believe I invited _you_."_

"_Fair enough,"_ Jake replied. _"But why bring me along? You know how her and I are."_

"_You are my closest friend, Jakesully."_ Tsteu said with sincerity. _"That, and hunting parties must be at least three."_

The last part was a joke, and Tsteu smirked. He laughed out loud as Jake had Ralu veer towards him, almost throwing him off balance. They continued to pester each other as they flew, only to fly normally when the Na'vi encampment came into view.

Jake and Tsteu landed by the other ikran, and they untied their yarek from Jake's saddle. It was a small enough animal that Jake could easily walk with it slung over one of his muscular shoulders. Cleaning and preparing the meat for the clan's dinner helped to keep his mind off of the approaching nightfall, when he knew he was most likely going to become clan chief. His stomach did a flip at the thought.

**Chapter Two finished! Thanks for reading, and please review. I love hearing your thoughts and criticisms of my story. I got plenty of helpful advice from the first round of reviews. :)**


	3. Preparations

**So, I must once again marvel at the copious amount of reviewers and subscribers this story has gotten me. I sure am glad I posted this! You guys are wonderful, and your comments make my day. :)**

**Any who, the Plot Bunnies finally decided to visit me, and after hours of discussions, I know where I'm going with this story. :P God bless the Plot Bunnies**

Jake fidgeted and shifted his weight, his foot falling asleep under him. "Stop moving!" Neytiri hissed, flattening her ears.

"I'm sorry! My foot was falling asleep!" He explained, putting his hands up in surrender. Neytiri cocked her head to the side and stared at him, confused. "Never mind," he mumbled, realizing that she didn't know what he meant by his foot falling asleep.

She began to unwind a few of the braids that fell down Jake's back. His hair was still cut as a thick stripe down the center. He still marveled at how close they had been able to cut it on the sides. He cursed under his breath and laid his ears flat against his skull at the constant pulling on his scalp. What was even worse was when she re-braided them, twining them with beads and feathers.

She weaved brightly colored feathers down the center of the back of his skull, contrasting his black hair with brilliant shades of red and orange. He imagined that he looked like a red cockatiel from behind. Then, at the ends, Neytiri tied them with tan and white beads that rattled together every time he moved his head.

Next, she grabbed a couple shallow bowls full of colored paints. Jake sighed, and sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Hold still," she ordered, dipping the tips of her fingers into one of the bowls filled with paint. Paying close attention, she dragged her fingers along his chest, painting the designs for the olo'eyktan ceremony. Jake closed his eyes and kept his body still, grimacing as the cold paste dried onto his blue skin.

The finished product was a white, red, and orange mural that covered his chest, stomach, and the tops of his thighs. He had a thin line of each color on his cheeks and down the bridge of his nose. The lines on his chest and stomach traced his ribs and reached around under his arms, fading away on his back.

With a few final lines, Neytiri sat back with her legs folded under her and examined her work. "There, it is done." She beamed at him as he grimaced again and opened his eyes, glancing over his body artwork. Jake stood up, offering Neytiri his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Well, let's get this over with…" Jake mumbled through clenched teeth.

He was about to emerge from the small, makeshift tent that he and Neytiri shared, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She sighed and shook her head. "Jake, this is a very important time for my—_our_ people. Don't act this way. If you are elected, and my mother deems you worthy by Eywa's standards, you will become the next chief."

Keeping his jaw set grimly, he stared back at her. He frowned, and said, "It doesn't matter, I can't lead an entire society! That's too much hanging over my head, Neytiri, too much. I can't be responsible for so many people. What if I do something wrong?"

Without his notice, Jake's voice had risen in volume and intensity, until he was almost yelling. Neytiri put one finger to his lips, shushing him, and narrowed her golden eyes. "You do not give yourself enough credit, Jake. You led Omatikaya to victory over the Sky People. You can lead them. It is a great responsibility, but also a great reward." Her expression lightened, and she gently held his face between her hands. "I will help you."

She stood on the balls of her feet and reached to kiss him. He welcomed it, never growing tired of her. He wrapped one arm around her slender waist and hugged her close to him. His other hand caressed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

A few moments later, they reluctantly parted. Their breathing was uneven and their pulses raced under their brilliant blue skin. Neytiri gazed at Jake, who only met her stare with his. He smiled broadly at her, and she did the same, laughing quietly out of her own giddy delight in being with him. He kissed her forehead, before unwillingly breaking their embrace. _"Thank you,"_ he murmured, and then faced the entrance to the outside.

He exited their crude living quarters, and stepped out into the warm jungle night. The supply of light for the camp came from the bioluminescence of the living forest surrounding them, providing ample light without hurting their sensitive eyes.

Jake surveyed his environs. The Omatikaya were gathered around the Tree of Souls, where he could see Mo'at standing as the center of attention. There was someone standing next to her, a warrior. He was adorned similarly to Jake—covered with paint, and his hair braided with many brightly colored beads and decorations. He wished to find out who it was, for he anticipated a combative fight, and that was most likely his opponent.

Neytiri had exited their tent as well, and was looking at him expectantly. He finally noticed, and shook his head free of any stray thoughts of questions. His face became grim, almost expressionless. His reflexive response to nervousness was to shut down anything standing between him and his goal. He was glad Neytiri didn't say anything to him as they approached the congregation of Na'vi.

They reached the edge of the crowd, who parted to create a path to the Tree of Souls. This time, when he heard the mumbles of his name and title, he ignored them, casting his cold gaze ahead of him and lifting his chin.

Mo'at was directly in front of him, twenty feet away. She looked at him impassively and continued her speech to the clan. She was introducing him by his title and his achievements, he could tell. But the noise was drifting away.

Jake focused his attention on the other painted warrior. He stood on the left side of the Tsahik, staring straight ahead harshly, just like Jake. But, under all of that paint, he was so familiar. Sure, there weren't so many people in the tribe that Jake hadn't seen them all, but this was more familiar than a passing glance. The angular, narrow face; the strong but wiry build; the unnatural height, it all came together in Jake's mind to fit only one person. _Tsteu._

**Alright, I know it's short. But it's a little teaser for the next bit. Ha ha I'll post part 2 of this scene tomorrow. :)**


	4. A New Olo'eyktan

**Okay, another chapter. I am warning you now, I just got back to school today, and I'm going to be very busy. I can't make promises to constantly reliable updates, but I will find time. Bear with me...**

Jake couldn't help but let his jaw fall open slightly. Tsteu's hard stare met his, and he struggled to hide a smirk at Jake's expression. Badly surprised, Jake closed his mouth and clenched his jaw. _Is this part of the test?_ He asked himself as he came to stand on the other side of Mo'at. He couldn't help but steal glances at his best friend, who was avoiding his eyes.

Jake decided to focus his energy into deciphering Mo'at's speech. _"… these two will face each other in a duel, and the victor will then be tested by Eywa. A faithful warrior of the Omatikaya, Tsteu is the rightful olo'eyktan. But his challenger is just as great." _A cheer erupted from a small group of young Na'vi, ones who still had yet to pass into adulthood. They were quickly chastised to silence by the surrounding adults. They had yelled "Toruk Makto" in unison. _"He united The People against a common enemy, and saved us."_ Mo'at said no more of Jake.

She stepped away from the raised roots of the Tree of Souls and walked swiftly down the aisle way made by the spectators. Tsteu began to follow silently, and Jake followed him. They walked side by side a few feet behind the Tsahik.

Jake hadn't noticed before, but there was a circle drawn into the ground beyond the crowd. Jake and Tsteu stood on opposite sides, toes just beyond the line, staring each other down. Jake's tail twitched—a sign of his agitation. He was certain that it was a trick.

"_You may enter the circle,"_ Mo'at gave them the permission.

One corner of Tsteu's mouth curled up in a smirk, showing one threatening canine. He stepped into the boundary of the circle. Jake did the same, clenching and unclenching his fists.

The two warriors circled each other. Jake narrowed his eyes, looking his opponent over. He tried as hard as he could to block his emotions away, but the betrayal he felt by Tsteu was cutting deep. Jake could no longer glare at his former friend. He had thought he had found someone he could trust.

Tsteu was standing in a defensive crouch, his lip curling back to show his gleaming teeth. He ignored the confusion in Jake's eyes and lunged.

Jake was surprised by the sudden attack, and landed roughly on his back in the dirt. He slid about a foot with Tsteu keeling on his chest. Rage replaced sadness and betrayal. He narrowed his eyes and bared his own set of sharpened canines. He shoved his palms into Tsteu's chest, hard enough for him to stagger back for a couple of seconds. Jake used those couple of seconds the escape from underneath him.

He jumped to his feet, staying poised to brace himself for another attack. Tsteu stood up as well and faced Jake. "Impressive," he said, grinning wickedly.

"What did she mean by 'rightful olo'eyktan?" Jake asked him, ignoring the sarcastic complement.

"Jake," Tsteu began, seeming genuinely surprised by what he was asking, "Tsu'tey was my older brother."

Jake stared at him incredulously, his eyes growing wide with surprise. "What?" He asked, hoping for clarification. He didn't receive any, only more circling to keep his front facing his silent opponent.

They didn't say anything more, only glared, watching for signs of another attack. Jake circled, slowly working his way towards Tsteu. They were only about a foot away from each other in the center of the circle when Jake finally lashed out.

He sent a wild jab towards Tsteu's cheek as a diversion. Thinking that is was the actual attack, Tsteu blocked it. But then Jake advanced on him, throwing a punch into his former friend's stomach. Tsteu staggered back, but Jake followed. He grabbed Tsteu's arm and flipped the thinner Na'vi through the air, landing him on his back on the packed dirt. The wind was knocked from him and he gasped. Jake sat on his chest, holding his arms down by the wrists. His ears were flat and he hissed at his defeated opponent.

When Tsteu found his breath once more, he whispered so only Jake could hear, "Congratulations, Brother." His expression was no longer cold and harsh, as it had been, but returned to the way Jake was used to seeing him. Then he raised his voice and spoke in Na'vi, _"I surrender, Toruk Makto."_

It was then that Jake realized that not only was Tsteu an excellent hunter, but also an excellent actor. The cold-heartedness had been a show, most likely to throw Jake off. It had worked. Jake felt like an imbecile for thinking that Tsteu would ever act like that.

Jake climbed off of Tsteu's chest as the assembled crowd erupted into cheers. He stood up, confused, and faced the Omatikaya. Neytiri stood at the front. She was only slightly smiling, but her eyes were filled with pride. He grinned back at her idiotically, not sure what to make of the whole event. This made her begin to laugh, and it was the only thing he heard through the clamor of the rest of the tribe.

Tsteu was now standing next to him, brushing the dirt off himself. "I let you win," he told Jake out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, right…" Jake acquiesced jokingly. Out of all their mock fights and wrestling matches in the past, Tsteu had only won once, and that was the day that Pey'ral had been present.

Tsteu laughed under his breath and grabbed Jake's wrist. He lifted Jake's arm, to present him as the winner. More shouts of Toruk Makto filled their ears. The group of young Na'vi that had interrupted in the beginning were punching the air and shouting—it was obvious to Jake that he had a lot of young followers.

Mo'at stepped forward and stood in front of them. A hush fell over the Omatikaya. All eyes were glued to the Tsahik's ominous presence. _"You fought well, Tsteu."_ She acknowledged. Tsteu nodded once, and exited the center of the circle. Coincidentally, he ended up standing next to Pey'ral, who looked at him sheepishly out of the corner of her eye. He was trying not to look nervous.

Jake tore his eyes away from his nervous, love-struck friend and returned his attention to Mo'at. _"I am confused,"_ he told her, knowing that she would understand why.

"Ask Neytiri to explain, she will tell you why you had to fight Tsteu." Mo'at whispered to him.

She took his face in her slender hands and closed her eyes, drifting away to deep thought. She muttered something incoherent and her eyes snapped open. She stared at Jake for moment, who met her intense stare without wavering. "You do have a strong heart," she began, the hint of a motherly smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "and will be a strong leader. But do not think it will be easy. I foresee hardship side by side with victory and prosperity. You will have to find out how to handle each."

She let go of Jake and raised her arms, speaking to the whole clan. _"Eywa has deemed this man worthy of leadership."_

Another round of applause for Jake. He knew that his test was drawing to a close, and tonight would be more celebrations in his honor. He wasn't excited, for it marked the beginning of his unbroken leadership of the Omatikaya. But he plastered a modest smile on his face, not meeting the eyes of his people.

Once again, the festivities lasted late into the night. Jake's memories were a jumble of laughing, socializing, dancing and singing. But the only constant within all the memories was Neytiri. They stayed close to each other the entire night. Jake never let her get an arm's length away before he would pull her back, and she didn't seem to mind.

And once again, the two of them stole away from Jake's own party to be by themselves. They retreated into the glowing jungle. Jake enjoyed his private time with her more than celebrations in his honor. There had been too many of those for his taste. Neytiri seemed her enjoy herself, but she only opened up to him when they were alone.

They found an empty patch of ground by a small, clear pond. The bed beneath the water radiated a pale blue light that rippled and reflected against the canopy and trunks of the trees, turning everything a shade of cerulean that wasn't unlike Neytiri's complexion. He smiled to himself, wondering how he had won her.

She was gazing into the crystal clear pond, the light dancing on her bare skin. Jake's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know why it was still daunting for him to approach her; she knew him better than anyone ever had.

As if sensing his apprehension, she turned her head to look at him. She laughed at his expression and grabbed his hand to pull him forward. She stared into his eyes for a long moment, before grinning and asking, "So, Olo'eyktan, do you feel any different?"

It took him a moment to realize what she was referring to. "Not really. It will probably hit me tomorrow, when I actually have to _do_ something about it." He grimaced. The idea still hadn't appealed to him yet.

"Like I told you before, I will help you." Neytiri reassured him, kissing him lightly. She broke away, leaving Jake pouting. She giggled, and kissed him again. This time, he didn't let her break away, wrapping his arms possessively around her. She leaned into his chest, playing with his long braided hair.

Jake picked her up, and she instinctively locked her legs around his waist. He set her down on the soft ground next to the pond. He broke away from her lips and trailed kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Then he worked his way back up to her mouth.

Abruptly, Neytiri rolled them over, so she was straddling him. She ran her hands slowly up his chest, until she was gripping his shoulders. "Many of The People presented you with gifts when you became olo'eyktan," she told him. She trailed kisses up his jaw. "But now _I_ want to give something to you," She whispered seductively in his ear.

**Alright, sorry if any of you were expecting love in detail. I don't do that. You can use your imaginations, lord knows it will come up something better than I could write down. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up. I still have to find time to finish it, edit it, and post it, which will be a stretch. Okay.... I am now prepared for the review onslaught. Let it begin! :P **


	5. Impressions

**Okay, it's been a little while since my last chapter, but school started up again, and even now I should be doing homework. :P Oh well, I needed to post for you guys.**

Jake was shaken awake the next morning by Neytiri. He grudgingly followed her back to the Tree of Souls to face the coming day. On the way, a question he had been meaning to ask her resurfaced in his mind. "Neytiri?" He asked, getting her attention.

"Yes?" She acknowledged, continuing to move effortlessly along the trail winding through the thick brush.

"Why did I have to fight Tsteu?"

Neytiri chuckled, before explaining, "We needed to see if you could set aside your own wants or emotions to accomplish difficult tasks."

Jake thought for a moment, mulling her brief answer over in his head. "Makes sense," he mumbled, trying to achieve the careless elegance that all the other Na'vi possessed as he jogged down the dirt path.

"Traditionally, Tsteu would have taken the place of olo'eyktan for Tsu'tey. But he resigned the title to you in front of the Elders."

They entered the temporary home of the Omatikaya, and they received many welcomes. Jake tried to return every greeting he received, but he sometimes lost track of who he was talking to. He stopped once or twice to continue speaking with someone, but Neytiri would grab his wrist and pull him along. "We need to speak to Mother," she told him quietly. Jake nodded followed her quick steps to the Tree of Souls.

Jake had anticipated being busy, and he was right. He didn't get a spare moment that morning.

Mo'at summoned them to her, and informed Neytiri that she had no special tasks for the day. Jake, on the other hand, was to accompany her. With one last glance at his mate, who looked apologetic, he followed the Tsahik. Where she led him was where a few of the Elders were sitting, discussing in low, quick-tongued Na'vi. Jake was aware that none of them spoke English. This would be interesting.

"_I see you," _Jake acknowledged quietly, before taking a seat among them. There were four Elders. Each introduced themselves quickly. The first, sitting to Jake's immediate left, was Amhul, then there was Ki'an, Pe'non, and San'se—the only woman.

Jake focused himself and paid close attention to their words, piecing together what they said. It was obvious that Mo'at was not going to translate for him. He didn't appreciate being so stranded, but accepted the challenge. _"As our newly elected leader, you must make choices as to what is best for the people." _Amhul spoke first.

"_We will help guide you, but, as to what you feel you must do, everything depends on your word,"_ San'se continued for him. _"So, Olo'eyktan, what do you presume we do first?"_

Jake swallowed down the lump in his throat and glanced at all the faces surrounding him. They were all seasoned leaders and warriors, and their wisdom shown through their golden, feline eyes. But, besides expectant stares, they gave away nothing from their expressions. _"We should find a new Hometree,"_ Jake told them with more confidence than he felt. San'se and Pe'non nodded their agreement, while the others were like stone.

"_I will take a handful of warriors with me, and we will fly out and search for one."_ Jake continued, a plan developing quickly in his mind.

"_Just one group?" _San'se questioned, indirectly telling him of a subtle flaw in his plan.

"_No, no,"_ Jake muttered thoughtfully, _"two or three, in different directions."_ He answered in his rudimentary understanding of the language.

Ki'an spoke for the first time, in a surprisingly deep voice. _"A solid plan. When will it be implicated?"_

Jake paused, thinking of a good time. _"Three days. I must choose the ones I take with me and prepare."_

San'se's lips curved into a smile she attempted to hide. He couldn't help but notice a pleased look in the eyes of Pe'non. Jake realized that those two were behind him. Amhul and Ki'an, on the other hand, gave nothing away. He couldn't help but sense their quiet displeasure. _At least I have two of them on my side,_ Jake thought as he waited for them to say something more.

Mo'at spoke up as she stood from their little circle. _"I suggest you begin preparing for your departure, Toruk Makto. You are dismissed."_

With an inward sigh of relief, Jake stood. And, after performing the parting formalities, he left the Elders and Mo'at. He smirked at his own success, and mentally ran through a list of possible candidates for the search.

He cast a sweeping glance over the tribe in their temporary home. They were getting by, but the restlessness was tangible. This was not the way they were used to living. And, even though they were near their sacred Tree of Souls, they needed a secure home. He was dismayed to find that Neytiri was nowhere to be seen, and missed her presence.

Jake's stomach growled at him, sending him to one of the cook fires, where a few hunters were cooking their early morning quarry. He approached them, and the hunters smiled at him respectfully. They all greeted him when he was within earshot, and he responded.

"_May I eat with you, Brothers and Sister?" _He asked as best he could. He did not expect them to refuse, but it would feel wrong not to ask permission. The hunters nodded, and he sat down beside the small flame.

There was a friendly conversation being passed around, and Jake quickly entered it with his own comments. Whether they were intentionally using less complex language or if they normally talked that way, Jake didn't care. He was just thankful he understood as much as would shakily get him by on his own. But he was conscious of the fact that he was steadily learning.

He learned the names of the hunters; there were three, one of which he already knew. Pey'ral was sitting across from him, while Sa'oh and Timue sat on either side of him. After one quick glance, Pey'ral seemed to lose interest in him and went into a long, surprisingly quick, conversation with Timue.

Sa'oh began telling Jake about the morning's hunt, which he listened to intently. Soon, they were exchanging stories, with Sa'oh providing the words that Jake didn't know. Jake felt the time passing by quickly, and unease rose in him as he remembered his monumental task. He bid the three goodbye, and, as he left, he thought that Sa'oh would be someone he could bring with him to find a new Kelutral.

Tsteu was right where Jake had anticipated him to be: outside the camp, training a few young Omatikaya in archery. Jake arrived as he was correcting the stance of a boy, probably only ten years old or so. The girl standing off to the side stared at him for a moment, before remembering her manners and bowing her head slightly and stuttering, _"I see you, Olo'eyktan."_

Her comment caused Tsteu and the boy to turn and look at him. Tsteu greeted him with a smile while the young one formally presented himself and scampered over to where the girl was standing. Jake looked at the children and asked, _"Are your lessons going well?" _He thought his Na'vi was clumsy and confusing, but they seemed to understand.

"_Yes, Toruk Makto,"_ the boy answered, smiling widely. A couple of his long braids fell in front of his eyes and he pushed them out of the way. _"But we'll never match your skill."_

Jake laughed, resisting the urge to correct him. Over half of the tribe could best him in practically everything, but the boy was radiating admiration, and he thought it wise to keep his mouth shut. Next to him, Tsteu stifled a chuckle.

"I am learning English, too." The boy managed to say, visibly concentrating on his words. The accent made the words difficult to understand, but Jake nodded his approval.

"Me, too," The girl chimed in.

"Very good," Jake told them in his first language. The two of them seemed perplexed for a moment, before they registered his words and grinned excitedly.

"_That is all for today, you may go." _Tsteu told them quietly. They nodded and left, whispering to one another in rapid Na'vi.

When the children were out of earshot, Jake clapped his hand on Tsteu's shoulder and asked, "So the fight was a fake?"

"… Somewhat." Tsteu answered, tilting his head and knowing exactly what Jake meant. "I was supposed to be the Olo'eyktan, but that isn't what I wanted. It is not what my heart wanted—not what Eywa was telling me to do."

Jake nodded his understanding. "Well, I don't feel like I make the cut, either."

"Make the cut?" Tsteu narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Jake waved his hand. "Never mind." He finally remembered why he had looked for Tsteu. _"Okay, the most important thing now is to find a new home. We can't stay here."_

"_I agree with you. This camp could never house the Omatikaya. They are already growing weary of this."_ Tsteu said thoughtfully.

"_I am sending groups to search the area for other Kelutrals. I am accompanying one, and was curious as to if you wanted to join."_

Tsteu grinned, showing his brightly white teeth. _"Of course I will go."_

Jake grinned as well, even though he knew his friend wouldn't refuse. _"I would like nothing more than for you to come with my group and I, but I need someone I trust in charge of the others. Will you do it?"_

Tsteu nodded, now serious. _"When do we leave?"_

"_Three days. You may choose your own search party."_

"_Gladly, Toruk Makto."_ Tsteu nodded again.

"Thanks for your help." Jake said, before waving and jogging back to the main camp.

**I know, shitty ending. But I wanted to post **_**something**_** for you guys. Hope it 'makes the cut!' lol Reviews make me smile, and don't you want me to be happy?**


	6. Swiza Arrow

**Alright, I'm so so sorry about not updating until now. But I am really busy. Once I have more time to write, I will update more often. But just bear with me here, and chapters will get there when they get there. I know I apologize every time, but I really am sorry I can't write more. If I could update every day, I would. HAH, I wish. OH well. *sigh***

He spent the rest of that day asking for supplies to be readied and people to prepare to leave. For his own group, he asked Sa'oh and a few others he knew better than the rest. He realized that besides Tsteu, Neytiri, Mo'at, and—unfortunately—Pey'ral, he wasn't very close to anyone else in the clan. Of course he left a spot on his team open for his mate, and he didn't doubt that she'd want to go. But he still needed one more leader for the third search party.

He could ask Pey'ral. But, frankly, he didn't trust her much, or like her for that matter. But she was capable, and that was what mattered. Before the evening meal, Jake pulled her aside before she could sit down with a few others around a cook fire. _"I know you don't like me much—"_

"_No, I do not."_ She said honestly, interrupting him. _"But I respect you. There is a difference. You have a task for me."_

It wasn't a question. Jake was a bit taken aback by her decisiveness. She would make a perfect for leader for the third group. _"Yes,"_ he told her, drawing himself to his full height, _"In three day's time, three groups will be sent out to search for a new Kelutral. I need you to lead one of them. Will you do it?"_

Pey'ral didn't answer immediately. She looked… torn. Finally, she sighed and said, _"Tsteu had already asked me to accompany him, but your will overpowers his. I will do this for you."_

Before Jake could respond, she turned on her heel and strode gracefully away from him and sat on the ground around one of the many fires. Jake turned away, but not before he recognized the lean frame of Tsteu right next to her.

After he had the leaders for the search parties settled, he went off to look for his mate. He hadn't seen Neytiri all day, and he already felt loneliness creeping up on him. He was also worried, but decided that it was ridiculous to worry about someone like Neytiri.

Someone pulled his tail, making him stop dead in his tracks. He spun around, expecting one of the younger children playing jokes on him. But instead, Neytiri stood there grinning at him. _"Skxwang,"_ She said as he pulled her into his arms.

Jake chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Where have you been all day?" He asked, pulling away from her so he could look into her eyes.

There was an excited glint in Neytiri's tawny eyes as she took his hand in hers. "I will show you. Come." She said, leading him away from the cook fire.

The night was settling in, and the darkness enveloped the camp. The only light was given off by the centers of activity where food was being prepared. But with his Na'vi eyesight, Jake could discern that Neytiri was leading him to the cliffs a little ways away.

They stopped in the clearing at the base of the cliffs, the rugged surface rising up above them. There was a loud, sharp noise from Neytiri, and a shuffling along the dark cliff side. A screech broke the dusk serenity and a shadowy form floated down to them from the steep rocks.

"No way," Jake mumbled. Neytiri stepped towards the winged shadow, and it stretched its neck out to meet her. A beam of light caught on the beast, revealing a deep purple ikran. The indigo of its scales starkly contrasted its white markings.

Neytiri was stroking the ikran's neck, watching its eyes flutter close as she dug her fingers into the tough muscles. _"This is Swizaw,"_ Neytiri told Jake.

"Arrow?" Jake questioned the name.

"He is fast," Neytiri explained, allowing her new ikran to return to his sleeping place. "We flew together all day. Tomorrow I will find a saddle for him."

"I'm glad you got another ikran," Jake told her as they walked back to their small tent.

"He will never replace Seze, but Swizaw is wonderful. I have never seen an ikran with his color." Neytiri replied, putting her hand into his.

There was a silence, before Jake changed the subject by saying, "I spoke with the Elders this morning."

Neytiri frowned. "What did you speak of?"

"What to do about finding a new _Kelutral._" Jake explained. "I have decided to send groups out to search for one."

"It is a good idea. When do we leave?" Neytiri asked, entering herself into the plan without thought.

"Three days."

"Good. It is time we found a new home. This is no way for the Omatikaya to live." Neytiri said.

They reached their sleeping place and entered, letting the cover of the entrance fall closed behind them. Jake threw himself heavily onto the soft pelts that were piled into a makeshift bed and stretched out. Neytiri watched him with a smirk and lay down silently next to him. She curled up next to him, and Jake wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams," He told her, before closing his own eyes and letting sleep find him.

**It's short, but I wanted to give you what I had. Just a filler, but the next chapter will have a little more umph! Got a lot comin' at ya! :P Review please, it makes me happy.**


	7. Quality Time

**Sorry about the wait, but I hope you like the chapter!**

The next day was filled with more preparations for the three search parties to depart the day after next. Food was dried and stored for them to take, and Jake got the chance to ask Sa'oh about joining him and Neytiri. He trusted Tsteu and Pey'ral to efficiently take care of themselves, because he also had to meet with the Elders again.

He told the four wisest members of the clan of his progress and his plans, only met with thoughtful frowns or pleased grins. The Elders, unlike the rest of The People, were a bit aloof and kept mostly to themselves. Jake guessed that it was for mystical effect—it sure as hell worked on him.

As Jake was leaving his audience with the Elders, he heard Mo'at arguing with someone on the other side of the Tree of Souls. The indignant responses could only be from Neytiri—she was the only one who could talk to the Tsahik with such anger.

"_But that is not fair!"_ Neytiri almost whined, not sounding like an adult for a brief moment.

"_You must put your own needs aside for the wellbeing of The People."_ Mo'at responded coolly.

"_What do you think I am doing? Is going to search for a new home not for the good of the Omatikaya?"_

Jake's stomach lurched. From what he could gather of the conversation, Neytiri wouldn't be joining him in his search for a new _Kelutral._ He had no idea how long it would take, and he didn't know if he could handle being away from her for very long. Hell, he worried after one day. What if finding a new home took months?

"_You have responsibilities here. You still have much to learn."_ Mo'at said, her voice growing tense. Her patience always seemed to stretch on and on, but Neytiri must be the only one to wear it so thinly. _"Besides, it is a great opportunity for Jakesully to prove himself as a worthy leader. Let him find his way on his own."_

At that, Neytiri narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything more. She stormed away, towards the rest of the encampment. Jake, who had been leaning his back against the trunk of the Tree of Souls, jumped up to catch her.

"Neytiri…" Jake said, trying to grasp her wrist to pull her back.

She pulled her hand away sharply. _"It is not fair!"_ She hissed, stopping her furious walking to face Jake. Her tail flicked furiously back and forth behind her, and her ears laid flat against her dark hair. Her eyes were narrowed. Even though Jake knew that she wasn't angry with him, he still was a bit taken aback by the fierceness of her emotions. "I should go with you! My help won't hinder your triumph! I should go!"

"Neytiri," Jake began again, pausing to see if she had anymore to say. When she only crossed her arms and huffed, he continued, "I want you to come, and no, I don't think it is fair. But what Mo'at says is a good idea."

"_Are you saying you do not want me to go?"_ Neytiri insinuated icily.

"What? No!" Jake put his hands up in surrender. "I never said that!" Jake's voice sounded pleading. The last thing he wanted was to anger Neytiri, or make her feel like he didn't want her around. But he knew he was making progress when the side of her mouth lifted upward with the hint of amusement at his placating gestures.

"I am not needed here as much as I am needed on the search for a new _Kelutral_." Neytiri told him stubbornly, though some of the fiery anger was gone. "And," She paused, meeting his stare, "I do not know how long it will take. You might be back in a few days—or months. I do not know if I can be away from you that long," She admitted.

"I feel the same way," Jake admitted as well. He pulled her to him, wrapping his muscled arms around her lithe figure. He felt her arms snake around his waist. Their moment lasted for a long minute, before Jake pulled away. He lifted Neytiri's chin up gently so that she was looking at him. "Do as your mother asks and stay here," He told her, without any evident command. Jake knew that no one could force Neytiri to do anything. "I won't be gone long, and the time will pass quickly."

"That is easier said," Neytiri told him.

"I only have tonight with you before I leave, please cheer up." Jake pleaded. Then, an idea formed in his mind. "How about we go flying together? Just for fun." Neytiri's eyes brightened at the suggestion, and he took her hand in his and led the way through the camp to the cliffs. "Besides," he continued as they walked, "I want to see how fast this _Swizaw_ really is."

"You will only see us disappearing over the horizon, that is how fast," Neytiri countered. They reached the cliffs, where a giant group of ikran were clinging to the rock. Even from the distance up, Jake could spot the royal purple and white of Neytiri's new bonded mount. He also saw his own ikran, Ralu, close to Swizaw. They seemed to be bickering with each other. Ralu had the advantage of size over his strangely colored adversary, but Swizaw snapped his jaws quicker than Jake's eyes could keep track.

Jake and Neytiri called their ikran to them, and they stopped their pestering of each other to fly down from the rock face. Swizaw slid to a stop until he was directly in front of Neytiri, nuzzling her face with his nose. Ralu followed, landing on the other side of Jake, away from Swizaw. "What's the matter, boy?" Jake asked as he scratched behind Ralu's antennae, "Don't like your new brother?"

"They will learn to get along," Neytiri said, forming tsa'helu and climbing onto Swizaw's shoulders.

"I thought you said you would get a saddle for him," Jake told her, connecting to his own ikran. He stepped into Ralu's saddle and settled himself on the soft leather seat.

"I will, but I love flying without one. It is more fun." She shot him a bright grin, before urging Swizaw to leap into the air. She let out a fierce cry, and Jake answered it with his own as Ralu beat his powerful wings and became airborne.

Neytiri was circling when Jake and Ralu reached their altitude. Jake steered Ralu along the cliffs, towards the Iknimaya. He could hear Swizaw's wingbeats behind him, as well as feel Ralu's distaste through the bond. _Oh, stop being like that,_ Jake thought to him. Ralu shook his head indignantly as a response, jostling Jake in the saddle.

Neytiri came up next to Jake, and shouted, _"Try to keep up, Skxwang!"_

With the next downbeat of her ikran's wings, Neytiri gripped Swizaw's neck with her legs and leaned low over his neck. Swizaw screeched and shot forward like a rocket. He climbed higher into the air for a bit before tucking in his brilliant purple wings and diving for the jungle below. Jake heard Neytiri's delighted cry and pushed Ralu to follow.

Neytiri had been right. Swizaw was as quick as an arrow whizzing through the air. It looked effortless. Ralu finally caught up with him and nipped at the other ikran's tail. "Hey!" Jake shouted as Ralu had to roll to escape Swizaw's fury. Neytiri laughed and she banked Swizaw right. They landed on one of the floating mountains, in a grassy niche on one side. Jake steered Ralu to the same ledge. After letting his master off his back, Ralu climbed along the side of the floating rock, out of sight.

"Well, they don't like each other much, now do they?" Jake asked, smirking at his mount's retreating form.

"It is interesting to watch them pester each other," Neytiri answered.

Jake went to the back of the ledge and sank down onto the soft moss covering the rock. Neytiri followed, settling herself next to him. Jake pulled her into his lap, cradling her to his chest. "I'm going to miss you, even if I'm not gone long."

"You know I will miss you," She told him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Jake kissed her forehead and tightened his grip. He didn't Neytiri away from him until he left the next day; there would be plenty of time to be away from her.

They stayed on the rock ledge until the light changed. Instead of being cast in shadow, the brilliant sunset now burned straight onto their faces. "We shouldn't be out here after dark," Jake told Neytiri, though making no efforts to stand up.

"You are right," Neytiri told him, reluctantly pulling out of his embrace. She pecked a kiss quickly on his lips before standing up and calling for Swizaw. Jake got to his feet as well, but decided to wait for Swizaw to take off before beckoning Ralu.

They flew back to the Omatikaya's camp around the Tree of Souls, landing in the clearing under the cliff's shadow right as the cook-fires began to light. "We did not hunt today," Jake said, putting his arm around Neytiri's waist as they walked back into the camp.

"Someone will share with us for this meal, but don't make it a habit," Neytiri told him, but her tone was light. Flying always put her in an incredible mood. It had the same effect on Jake, as well.

"_May we share your evening meal?"_ Jake asked a group surrounding a particularly large yerik that had already been skinned.

"_Of course, Olo'eyktan. It would be a pleasure for you to join us."_ Answered the closest to them, bowing his head slightly.

Neytiri thanked them as her and Jake sat down around the fire and watched the meat cook. _"We will have to share our next hunt with you,"_ She said, taking some of the food that was passed to her and Jake. Jake nodded his agreement to Neytiri's suggestion as he powered down the meal.

Jake learned the names of the hunters that they sat with. The one who had spoken to them was Omei. He was strongly built for a Na'vi, with wide shoulders and thick arms and legs. Well, as thick as a Na'vi can be. He wore his hair in the traditional style of an Omatikaya warrior; a stripe of braided locks down the middle of his skull.

The other two were his mate, Adi'a, and his younger brother, Khan. Khan had a similar build to his brother's, but with a young, innocent aura to him. His hair was simply braided around his queue, with a couple of beads threaded in.

As the night drew to a close, Omei and Khan bid Jake and Neytiri goodnight. As he watched their retreating forms, Jake jumped up and called for them to wait.

"_What is it, Olo'eyktan?_" Khan asked, his expression worried.

"_Nothing is wrong,"_ Jake assured them, _"I simply wanted to ask if you both wanted to accompany me in the search for our new Kelutral. I know it is short notice, but—"_

"_We would be honored," _Omei grinned as he answered. Khan nodded enthusiasticly.

Jake grasped Omei's shoulder, who returned the gesture. _"I'll see you both tomorrow morning then,"_ He told them, turning to walk back to his tent.

He walked back to the fire, which had gone out, to find Neytiri and walk back to their tent with her. But he was not where he had left her. "Neytiri?" He called, trying to keep his voice soft so he didn't disturb the sleeping clan around him. There was no answer.

Thinking she had gone back to the tent without him, Jake walked along the path through the encampment. There was a rustle in the bushes directly next to him. His ears pricked forward and he crouched down, preparing for whatever was hiding in the shadows. He grinned like a child and stood back up when a pair of golden eyes and illuminated freckles stared back at him. "Trying to scare me?" Jake asked as Neytiri walked out to him.

"No, I just wanted to get your attention." Neytiri answered, placing a lingering kiss on his lips and taking his hand. She smirked playfully and tugged his hand toward the glowing forest. "Come with me, we should bond before you leave." Jake could tell that she needed him as much as she wanted him, but her expression was still playful. Jake followed her into the forest. When they were a good distance away from camp, he swept Neytiri off her feet and kissed her, slowly lowering her to mossy forest floor that glowed as they touched it.

**Okay, Jake leaves next chapter to search for the Kelutral. Once again, sorry about the wait for chapters, I went through a period of ZERO inspiration. It was like I was on the Plot Bunny's Naughty List or something. :P**


	8. Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

**Thanks for waiting, guys. I have been swamped! It's ridiculous. As soon as school let's out you won't even know what to do with the amount of chapters I put up! I hope so, anyway. :P**

**This chapter is pretty short, I know, but it seemed like a short, sweet beginning to a new stage in the story.**

The next morning, a mix of anxiety and excitement awoke Jake just as light was revealing the landscape. He was in his tent with Neytiri curled up next to him, one of her bare legs draped over his waist.

He laid there for a moment, being as still as possible. He opened his ears to the tranquility of the morning. There was the slight wind making the tent creak, the calls of the creatures emerging to start their own routine, and his mate's steady breathing just below his jaw.

Jake gingerly moved Neytiri so that he could get up. As he did, she felt around their pallet in her sleep, searching for him. He chuckled under his breath and gathered his effects. His bow was resting by the opening of the tent. He was about to grab it and meet with Tsteu and Pey'ral, but he turned back.

"Neytiri," He whispered, getting down onto his knees and shaking her awake.

Her eyes opened and locked on Jake tiredly. "It cannot be time for you to leave," She told him. Jake could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, babe, but it is."

Neytiri sat up, running her fingers through her braided hair. Jake sat next to her for a moment, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and said, "Return to me soon, my Jake."

Jake kissed the top of her head. "I will," He stroked her hair, "I promise."

"One more thing," Jake said, pulling away from Neytiri. She glanced at him questioningly as he rummaged through his old RDA bag. He pulled out a transmitter that could be worn around the neck. "Keep this with you. I am going to have one, and so will Tsteu and Pey'ral."

"It is so you can send word of new _Kelutral,_" Neytiri acknowledged. Jake nodded, pleased with his own brilliant idea.

With one last kiss, Jake reluctantly left their tent. Tsteu and Pey'ral were waiting for him a little ways off. _"I see you, Olo'eyktan."_ They both said respectfully as he approached. Jake returned the greeting halfheartedly.

They established that Tsteu's group would search in a southern direction from the camp, Pey'ral's northeast, and Jake's northwest. After explaining the transmitters' use and bidding farewell to the awakened part of the clan and the Elders, the three walked to the cliffs.

The rest of the chosen groups were waiting with their ikran as Jake and his comrades approached. Sa'oh, Omei, and Khan were standing off to the side, already bonded with their mounts. Each had a satchel with them—Jake did as well—filled with food and supplies. The dried meat would come in handy if hunts weren't timely or successful.

He greeted his three, and informed them of the direction that they would be flying. _"Keep your eyes open for any Kelutral that might be large enough for the Omatikaya. We will cover as much land as possible."_

Jake called for Ralu, and the magnificent beast spiraled down him. He gave the ikran a quick pat on the nose before bonding with it and leaping into the saddle. His groups followed his actions, taking off behind him with fierce cries. The three groups separated and began to disappear over the horizon, leaving the Omatikaya's shouts and cheers behind.

Jake led his small scouting party northwest of the encampment. They flew in a loose formation, with the young Olo'eyktan at the lead. They soured high above the trees, scouring the land for any salient, towering structures that could be a potential home. Mostly, they flew over unclaimed jungle; it was just overgrown trails from where hunters followed the migrating game.

As the light receded, Jake signaled for his group to follow him through the canopy of the trees. Ralu expertly tucked his wings in and dove through the branches. He snapped them open after coming out from the thick upper canopy and landed on a lower branch. The rest of Jake's posse followed suit, their ikran coming to rest on either side of him.

"_It would not be wise to travel after night has fallen," _Jake told them, _"I think this is a suitable place to rest until morning."_

"_I agree, we would not be able to see the jungle below us in the dark, anyway," _Omei added, nodding his head thoughtfully.

Before ending tsa'helu with Ralu, he told the beast to find himself a meal and a perch for the night. He felt the animal's pleasure and watched the green ikran disappear through the thick jungle. His brothers followed behind him, squawking to each other playfully. The group of Na'vi men chuckled as they watched their mounts leave before passing around dried rations and water skins.

They slept on the wide branches of the tree that night; sleeping on the forest floor would be too risky. At least, up high, they had some protection from ground predators like nangtang. Jake couldn't sleep, at first. He stared up through the leaves at the brightness of the stars. Around him, the bioluminescence flared with every movement of the living forest. In the distance, a nangtang howled to his comrades. Finally, though, Jake found sleep as he leaned against the trunk of the enormous tree they were camped in.

**Like I said, short and sweet. Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow! :P I'll try to get the next chapter up soon... I have a 70 page history list to fill out for the final exam so I can't make any promises, though. :\ Trust me, I'd rather be writing this than about the entire history of the world.**


	9. A New Home

**Sorry about the wait... God bless summer vacation. :D Alright, let me know what you think of this chapter, it's up to all I've got written so far, but I got past my stuck point. Thanks for all of your patience with me, my life has quite a few bends in the road right now**.

Jake was the first to rise the next morning. He awoke with a start, chest heaving and muscles tensing. He looked around wildly, but calmed down once he recognized where he was. He rubbed the back of his neck and winced in discomfort as his fingers kneaded the knots from his shoulder.

The forest was just becoming light and the bioluminescent glow was slowly flickering away. Jake watched the forest brighten gradually before his stomach growled at him. He leaned forward and nudged the nearest man awake. It was Omei. _"We should probably save our supplies,"_ Jake told him quietly, so as not to disturb the others, _"I'm going to see if I can find us fresh meat."_

Omei nodded to him and sat up, organizing himself for the upcoming day. Jake grabbed his bow and slung it over his shoulders. He crept to the vine hanging from their perch and shimmied down to the forest floor, setting off for a hopefully-successful hunt.

Jake wandered silently through the underbrush, ears flicking back and forth to catch every noise. He heard a twig snap, along with the pounding of hooves on the earth. Jake pressed himself against a tree, peering around slowly; a herd of _yerik_ grazed by a narrow stream. Jake crouched into the bushes and positioned himself, knocking an arrow onto his bowstring.

Jake sighted his target, a relatively small adult that should serve as a hearty breakfast and fresh meat throughout the day. The rest were too big; they didn't have much spare room in their packs. He pulled the string and arrow back, feathers tickling his cheek. He let his fingers relax, and the arrow shot forward, the string hitting Jake's arm guard.

His aim was true, and the small _yerik_ went down immediately, crying out in pain. The arrow struck its shoulder, and it struggled on its side as it lost control of its leg. Jake rushed to the animal's side, using his hunting knife to finish the kill and blessing it with the hunter's prayer.

He cleaned his blade on the grass and put it away, and then retrieved his arrow and cleaned it as well. Stepping away from his kill, Jake grabbed a couple of vines and bound the animal's front feet together, and did the same with the back. Then he hoisted it onto his shoulder, grabbed his bow, and returned to the rest of his group.

Sa'oh, Khan, and Omei grinned at Jake as he walked up with his prize. They gathered their belongings from the tree and came down to the forest floor to join him. They cleared a small area of the ground and surrounded it with rocks. Once a small fire was crackling to cook the meat, Jake put strips of it on spits and gave one to each man. They waited for their fresh breakfast while conversing in _Na'vi._ Jake followed as much as he could, but his input was little. He could understand everything easier, now, but it was still difficult.

They ate their fill of the fresh meat, even though it was bland. They packed up what few pieces were left and cleaned up after themselves. They made sure the fire was put out and left the _yerik_ remains behind for the animals to finish. Once that was done, the men called their _ikran._ One by one, the flying beasts tore through the canopy and landed in front of their bonded owner.

"_Let's move out!"_ Jake called, leading them away from the ground. They gained altitude and returned to their search of a new home for their tribe.

The next week or so went by the very same way. The small group would camp in the trees by night and scour the land for a new _kelutral_ by day.

As they checked their riding saddles one morning, Khan asked, _"How long do you think it will take to find a new kelutral?"_

"_I cannot be sure,"_ Jake answered, thinking about each word more than necessary, _"But, hopefully, soon."_

"_Clans do not usually settle in close distances to other clans,"_ Omei added, and Sa'oh nodded agreement. _"And territories can be quite large. I would not be surprised if we are on a long journey."_

They spent that entire day flying over the jungle, fanning out sometimes to cover more ground. As darkness was settling onto them and their _ikran_ squawked in tired indignation, Jake saw a massive shape forming ahead of them. The mist from the recent rainstorm was still fogging up the air, so it just looked like a top-heavy looming in their path. He pointed it out to the rest of them and they flew towards the shape.

What began to materialized out of the humid air had their hearts pounding with excitement and joy. A _kelutral _stood proudly before them, surrounded by dense jungle and passed by a shallow river. Its branches stretched into the darkening sky like arms reaching upward, and even from their distance, Jake could see that it was much bigger than their original home.

But what they saw next confirmed their happiness even further. A massive crimson beast disturbed the evening with its ferocious wing-beats. It landed gracefully, despite its size, in the green canopy of the _kelutral_.

"_Toruk,"_ Khan muttered breathlessly, and his older brother could only nod his concurrence. The magnificent beast stared in their direction until they were almost at the tree, and then opened its jaws to emit a resonating roar.

"_It is a sign from Eywa, Olo'eyktan!" _Sa'oh shouted as Jake let out a triumphant cry.

They landed at the base of huge tree, letting their _ikran_ rest on the nearby riverbank. Even by the dim starlight, Jake stared in wonder at the inside of the immense _kelutral._ It was obviously deserted; even the fire pits were just dry dirt. The main hall was just inside, protected by the thick roots. It was an open cavern on the ground floor. A stairway was already carved out of the center column, spiraling upward beyond Jake's vision; although, he could make out some parts where the stairway paused for a moment, surrounded by a circular landing.

Jake began to climb the stairs slowly, and his companions followed him. Just as he suspected, the stairs led to a landing that extended to the outside of the trunk. Dark caverns covered the walls, like apartments.

It was structurally different from their old _kelutral_, but lovely all the same. A tree as big as this had an aura of regal age and beauty; it had probably seen the birth of the planet. Jake let his hand fall onto the smooth bark next to him. It felt like silk draped over steel—gentle but sturdy.

They heard the _toruk _give one last screech before shoving away from the tree branches and disappearing into the night. Jake, Sa'oh, and Khan explored the rest of the _kelutral_, and, by the time they returned to the ground level, Omei had one of the fire pits ablaze. They camped in the shelter of the huge tree that night, falling asleep to the thought of having a secure home once more.

But one of them was lying awake in anticipation for a while. Jake watched the dim firelight rebound off the walls of the _kelutral_, listening to shrills and rustles of the night fauna. As he closed his eyes, hoping to sleep, he remembered the transmitter around his neck. He jerked awake, sitting straight up. Careful not to awaken his companions, he crept to his riding saddle, which he had courteously removed from his _ikran's _back, and removed the ear piece of his radio.

He put the speaker into his ear and pressed the buttons on the collar. "Neytiri? Neytiri, can you hear me?"

He waited for a few seconds, but only heard static. He raised his voice as much as he dared, sneaking a glance at the other men, who were still asleep. "Neytiri, do you copy?"

There was a change in the static noise, and a female voice sounded through the transmitter. "Jake? What is it? What is wrong?"

Jake ignored the fact that every time he contacted someone, they seemed to think he was in trouble and smiled at the sound of his mate's voice. "Nothing's wrong. We've found a new _kelutral_, and it wasn't as far away as we thought it would be!"

He heard Neytiri exclaim something in rapid _Na'vi _before returning her attention to the transmitter. "This is wonderful news, my Jake! I will tell Mother first thing in the morning."

"Also, could you contact the other groups and let them know they can return home?"

"Of course," Neytiri agreed, and there was a moment of silence. "Jake, when do you think you will be back?"

"Hopefully, within the next couple of days."

"That is good, I have missed you," Neytiri admitted. Jake could hear the loneliness in her voice, and wanted so much to fly to her side that very moment.

"I've missed you, too. I will hurry back, but, for now, get some shut-eye." Jake told her.

"I will try, but the news of another _kelutral_ will probably keep me awake."

"It's thoughts of you that keep _me _awake," Jake said quietly through the radio. "I won't keep you up any longer. I love you, Neytiri."

Neytiri knew the magnitude of the human phrase and returned it, bidding Jake goodbye as well. But the news of a new permanent home for her clan wasn't the only thing keeping her awake from excitement.

**I hope that's a cliffhanger! :P Yeah, three guesses why she's so excited... first to guess right gets a cookie and character of their creation put in the story! LOL, happy guessing!**


End file.
